fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FI055
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} Eduardo's New Identity; the Birth of Taurus (エドゥアルドの新しい識別;トーラスの誕生, Eduarudo no Atarashī Shikibetsu; Tōrasu no Tanjō) is the fifty-fifth episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. Summary Plot The episode begins at the dark fortress, and the ruler has just revived a long-deceased being. He presents this being with a photo, and tells the being to bring whoever is on the photo down. The being grins, and says that it will be done. Meanwhile, at the tree house, Stu sets up camp so he, BRI-N and VIN-E can spend their time in Townsville. Frieza has a talk with both Zero and Pisces, saying that if they are going to find the jewels, they must work together. VIN-E decides to walk to the mart to buy his new friends something to eat. Stu tells VIN-E to be careful. While on his way, VIN-E spots a Border Collie wearing a red bandana with a bone on it sitting on a park bench. The dog is playing his flute and feeding the birds some bread crumbs. VIN-E introduces himself, while the Border Collie answers to call him "N.B." VIN-E says that he'll be going to the mart to buy some food for his friends. N.B. says that he'd be glad to take VIN-E to the mart, and offers him a ride in his car. Stu is wondering what is taking VIN-E so long with their food, and sends one of the Valerosa brothers to go find him. Eduardo volentiers, even though he's timid. Leonardo wishes him luck. Eduardo sets out, but is attacked by Dodoria. Eduardo tries to defend himself with his ice attacks, but Dodoria keeps dodging them. With Eduardo defenseless, Dodoria is about to strike a lethal blow, until a magical shield blocks it. The being responsible for the shield is a white alicorn mare. She presents Eduardo with a gift: a new warrior form. Eduardo calls this form of his "Taurus", and he easily defeats Dodoria. Meanwhile, VIN-E and N.B. are talking about each other while in the latter's car. While at a stoplight, VIN-E mentions that Stu built him, and N.B. freezes. VIN-E wakes him up from this shock, saying that the light is green. N.B. apologizes, saying that he was distracted. As the car stops at the tree house, Stu, looks out the window, and is shocked at the sight of something. He sends BRI-N outside to warn VIN-E. As BRI-N steps outside, he, too, is shocked. He recognises N.B. as New Brian, and says that it's impossible. New Brian is supposed to be dead. As far as he knows, New Brian committed suicide. But New Brian says that he never committed suicide, but he was killed...by Stewie Griffin. BRI-N says that he goes by "Stu" now. VIN-E is shocked, asking why Stu killed him. New Brian answers that he raped Stu's teddy bear. VIN-E is horrified. Before New Brian leaves, he states that BRI-N and VIN-E aren't the only robot dogs in Townsville, revealing that he, too, is a robot dog. He traps both BRI-N and VIN-E in an ice block and takes his leave, flying away using the rockets in his back paws. Stu thaws both his dogs from the ice block, with VIN-E vowing to kick New Brian's tail the next time they meet. Back at the fortress, New Brian states that he met VIN-E, but didn't destroy him, to the figure. The figure says that he didn't expect New Brian to destroy VIN-E, but he did well, presenting him with another dead being he brought back. That being is New Brian's new owner, who appears to be a little shorter than him. Trivia *'Eyecatch A' - Eduardo Valerosa *'Eyecatch B' - New Brian Events *VIN-E meets New Brian. *Eduardo gains a new identity, called Taurus. *New Brian reveals himself as a robot dog, and regretfully betrays VIN-E. *Chilled presents New Brian his new owner, Bertram. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes